Inflatable slide raft evacuation systems for aircrafts generally have a canopy and corresponding stubs that inflate with the slide raft evacuation system and protrude during deployment, evacuation, and when the canopy is not being utilized. The canopy stubs are generally integrated with the slide raft and inflate with the slide raft. The current canopy stub designs may add manufacturing cost and excess fabric to the system. Other inflatable slide raft evacuation systems have removed the canopy stubs and replaced them with canopy support metal tubes that can be installed on the side of the slide to utilize accordingly. The use of a metal tube design adds the weight of the metal tubes and additional pack density to the evacuation system, thereby increasing the cost of the slide raft evacuation system.